


Rendez-vous

by Annabel__Lee



Category: Fedez (Musician) RPF, MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: M/M, midez - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabel__Lee/pseuds/Annabel__Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sembra l'orlo di un precipizio e i suoi occhi sono la fine del mondo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendez-vous

**Author's Note:**

> L’autrice non intrattiene con gli artisti citati nella storia alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo. Il testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio o finalità lucrativa, e non pretende di fornire informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta. L’intreccio rappresenta copyright dell’autrice, salvo quanto espressamente indicato.

**Plus Ça Change**

I

“Quindi... Come stai?”

Fumo senza odore. Una nuvola bianca, di vapore e sguardi bassi. Federico non è cambiato: ha ancora il talento della conversazione vuota.

Stringe fra le dita il boccale di birra. “ _Volio_ un altro mese di vacanze,” e forza il sorriso sulla bocca, e anche questo un po' l'ha imparato da lui. Rispondere onestamente è più difficile, e quindi evita il suo sguardo.

“Tu hai fatto tante cose, in questi mesi,” il risentimento però non riesce a nasconderlo. Dovrebbe imparare dai _suoi_ giochi di maschere.

“In che senso?”

Scuote la testa, e il silenzio è imbarazzante come non è mai stato. “Sei stato in Grecia?”

Che la domanda è un'altra lo sanno entrambi.

 

Di Federico ricorda il calore. Ricorda l'irruenza, la rabbia. Quella voglia di avere che lui studiava ad occhi socchiusi, cercando di capire che cosa si nascondesse sotto. Negli occhi di Federico ha trovato un abisso in cui la voglia di specchiarsi andava di pari passo al calore che sentiva crescere dentro.

Si sono lasciati con l'imbarazzo di un mezzo addio. Michael aveva quasi aperto il cuore: tra le dita, gli erano rimaste le promesse senza senso e mille parole di cui ancora fatica a capire il significato.

Federico è sempre stato bravo a confonderlo con i suoi paroloni. A pelle nuda però, Michael lo trovava sempre uguale. Affondava le unghie nella sua pelle, gli lasciava segni addosso. Era troppo impegnato ad ascoltare i suoi stessi sospiri, e il cuore di Michael intanto si spezzava pian piano.

Crepe lungo la ceramica bianca.

 

Non è un vizio. È l'errore degli illusi. Michael ha capito che le cose tra loro non cambieranno mesi fa, e adesso gli resta fra le dita soltanto la cenere di un sentimento bruciato in fretta. Non lo chiama vizio, ma non lo chiama neanche in altro modo. Sarebbe ammettere troppo a se stesso.

Sotto sotto lo sa come andrà a finire.

Michael è orgoglioso. Ne fa un vanto senza merito, perché basta il calore dell'estate a ricordargli che ci sono sempre delle eccezioni. Federico lo guarda con occhi scuri socchiusi e la luce di Milano negli occhi, e Settembre gli scivola fra le dita insieme ad una risata nervosa. È l'aria ferma di una notte che non è ancora fredda come dovrebbe.

Sotto sotto, non vorrebbe finisse mai.

II

 

È tornato diverso. Meno sorridente, più magro. Federico si chiede se la colpa sia davvero sua: ma non ha tempo di indugiare nel pensiero, che scivola via, come fumo fra le labbra.

È tornato diverso, ma lo guarda ancora allo stesso modo. Nasconde gli occhi fra le mani, li incastra nel cielo nero della sera. Però di tanto in tanto lo sbircia ancora con quella luce nello sguardo, e Federico sente le mani sudare al pensiero.

Gli è mancato come qualcosa che non sai di volere. Ad un certo punto apri gli occhi, ed è davanti a te. Basta allungare la mano.

“Vuoi salire da me?”

 

_Senza vergogna._

Michael a letto è labbra bollenti e gemiti senza vergogna. È qualcosa incastrato in mezzo allo stomaco, che gli toglie il respiro. Qualche volta l'ha sognato, in questi mesi. Il pensiero gli è rimasto appiccicato alla pelle come il fango di Parco Sempione, quando da bambino cadeva a terra e si sbucciava le ginocchia. Lo ricorda sotto di sé, ovunque. I suoi sospiri e le sue parole. Finge che quelle sensazioni non gli abbiano lasciato un segno troppo profondo sulla pelle, in mezzo a tutti i tatuaggi.

Di Michael ricorda il brivido freddo lungo la schiena quando ha sentito che tutto era troppo, ed è scappato il più lontano possibile. In mesi di lontananza si è scoperto a ricordarlo più spesso del dovuto: ma Federico, a certe cose, non ha mai dato peso.

Per questo la domanda che gli sfugge dalle labbra è così schietta che per un istante, Michael lo guarda con gli occhi sgranati.

 

Non è niente.

Se lo ripete mentre infila la chiave nella toppa. Quattro giri, il buio della casa vuota. Le stanze hanno ancora l'odore nuovo di un appartamento vissuto poco.

Non è niente, neanche le parole fredde che si scambiano. Federico gioca a fingere di non avere niente da perdere, e che Michael non sa dirgli di no l'ha capito mesi fa. Dovrebbe sentirsi in colpa.

La verità è che comunque qualcosa gli sfugge sempre quando se lo ritrova intorno. I suoi pretesti, poi, sono come neve al sole.

Non è niente, ma anche fosse _qualcosa_ non lo ammetterebbe mai.

**L'appel du vide**

I

Comincia, ed è come cadere. La sensazione di dieci, cento, mille metri, e giù, giù, fino cuore del nulla. Una paura del vuoto stretta tutta intorno allo stomaco.

Lo sapeva, che avrebbe fatto male. Non importa. Certe notti, le devi vivere e basta.

Affonda nella sensazione di una stanza buia, nel soffocante chiarore di una finestra serrata. C'è soltanto il suono del loro esitare e a che serve, a che serve provare a ricacciare in fondo alla gola i loro respiri.

Niente. Solo niente.

 

Lo guarda. Lo guarda con gli occhi, con le mani, con quel cuore che non sa niente e batte impazzito. Sembra l'orlo di un precipizio e suoi occhi sono la fine del mondo. A guardare bene, forse troverà se stesso, ma è un sonno che svanisce quando fa un mezzo passo avanti e gli tocca la bocca, e stringe i capelli corti alla base della sua nuca. Federico trema, e lui annega, ed è una storia vecchia di secoli che si riflette nella vertigine che li avvolge. Nell'aria umida, di una stanza buia e vuota.

Prendimi. _Amami_. Non mi vuoi, ma va bene così. Magari al mattino ti avrò dimenticato.

È un sogno infranto in partenza. Michael ha imparato che con certe cose finisci soltanto per scottarti: la voce di sua madre che gli dice di stare attento, perché la pentola è incandescente e lui allunga comunque le dita a sfiorarla.

È andare in pezzi.

Va bene così.

 

Sotto di lui Federico è sensazione. Un fascio teso di muscoli pallidi, di linee intricate. Dice qualcosa, ma non vuole sentirla. Meglio nascondersi, anche nudi fino alle ossa.

Ed è caldo. È caldo, e vivo, e continua a fissarlo con quegli occhi che pretendono di vedere tutto e rimangono sempre troppo abbagliati dalla luce. Sospira, ansima. Assaggia il sudore sulla sua pelle e non ha fretta, perché basta dimenticare per qualche ora e fingere. Fingere. Non è mai stato troppo bravo.

Lascia scorrere le mani sul suo petto, lungo il tatuaggio sul suo fianco, contro la linea del ventre che si tende, che scatta in uno spasmo che non riesce a controllare. Tiene una mano aperta sul tatuaggio sopra l'ombelico: lo tiene fermo, mentre sente qualcosa spezzarsi ed è il sospiro dell'altro quando i loro bacini si toccano.

Mi vuoi. Non mi ami. Lo ripete come un mantra e chiude gli occhi, mentre si china a leccare la pelle tesa sotto di lui. Sospira, una mano che si intreccia fra i suoi capelli e lo tira verso l'alto, e lo porta in un bacio che è lingua e denti, che è tutto e niente.

Mi vuoi. Non mi ami. Perché continui a farlo?

 

Va in pezzi lentamente, come una luce in lontananza. Non ha più un nome, non ha più voce. I colori scompaiono, e ci sono soltanto quelli sulla pelle di Federico. Ha venduto l'anima per una nota stonata.

Frammenti di vetro che lacerano pian piano. Sono le sue dita che si artigliano al niente. Sono le dita di Federico, che tirano i suoi capelli fino fargli male.

Lo bacia. Lo morde, forse, ma non se ne accorge. È la vertigine.

 

II

 

Federico ha paura. Ha le mani sudate. Ha un cuore fra le mani e neanche se ne accorge. O forse sì.

Lui, a nascondersi dietro al niente, è sempre stato piuttosto bravo.

È l'ansia di un sussurro muto sul fondo del petto. È la pelle che reagisce, nel buio, nel silenzio, in quegli occhi che lo fissano e sembrano scavargli nelle viscere, perché così non l'ha mai guardato nessuno. È la paura di alzare gli occhi e trovare il riflesso di se stesso.

Ti voglio. Mi vedi. Non voglio perdermi, perché è un terrore che non riuscirei ad affrontare.

Un mezzo passo. Dita sottili contro la nuca.

 

Fissa Michael. Si morde le labbra. Si lascia toccare, ed è un arrendersi a cui non è abituato. Lui ha imparato a mettere la mani avanti anche senza vestiti addosso. Meglio sfiorarsi una notte, che credere in uno sbuffo di vento che si porta via anche i pretesti.

Le lenzuola contro la schiena sono bollenti. Sono soffocanti. Le coperte si attorcigliano intorno alle sue caviglie, Michael lo tiene fermo contro il materasso. Sente nello stomaco il tremito del desiderio, ma quegli occhi continuano a guardarlo e a fuggire dai suoi. Lo cercano, si chinano insieme a lui e c'è soltanto la sua bocca umida contro il ventre, e Federico sospira. “Sei sicuro?”

Ti voglio. Mi vedi? _Mi vedi._

Ha chiuso gli occhi. Vorrebbe aprirglieli a forza, cavarci l'anima per capire. Capire, il vuoto, capire, il niente, capire il buio della stanza. C'è soltanto la pelle che sfrega contro la pelle, e la sua lingua che se ne frega anche dell'aria appiccicosa.

Federico non capisce. Impazzirà prima dell'alba.

 

Uno due. Uno due. Uno due, uno due, uno due, uno due, uno due, e il suo cuore ha perso il conto. Esplode nel petto. Esplode contro le mani di Michael.

I suoi capelli fra le dita sono morbidi e caldi. Umidi di sudore, abbastanza lunghi per tirarli e fare male senza accorgersene. Lo vuole sulla sua bocca, lo vuole con i suoi sospiri. Con i suoi occhi, chiusi, e le ciglia sono così lunghe che scavano d'ombre le occhiaie sotto i suoi occhi.

Ti voglio. Lo so, che mi vuoi anche tu. Cosa sai Federico?

La bocca di Michael chiede senza dire. Si prende il pegno per cento notti insonni.

Ha il sapore di un abbandono.

Non ne sai proprio niente, di cuori spezzati.

 

Vorrebbe morderlo. Non capisce e il tempo vola e si sente trascinare, come le onde contro la riva, come un vuoto che non si riempie mai. Invece è lui, a mordere. È il grido muto che non ha mai saputo sputargli in faccia.

Si ritrova le sue labbra contro l'orecchio. Il tatuaggio della falena non si vede, nella penombra del suo sospiro.

“Let go,” sussurra, e succhia il suo collo, e Federico affonda le dita nei suoi fianchi.

È frantumare ogni cosa. Stringe, così forte che neanche si accorge di sollevarlo quando basta a ritrovarsi sopra di lui.

Michael ha aperto gli occhi. Lo guarda, come se non avesse mai visto altro.

 

III

Amami.

Non lo dice per paura. Non lo dice perché le parole si sono perse nel niente. Ed è meglio finirla così, che con un filo di voce.

Federico gli tiene la testa ferma, ed è la fine del mondo che scivola dalla sua bocca socchiusa. È lo scatto nervoso delle sue labbra contro il petto. È il tremito che Michael non controlla più, perché lo uccide e si sente come uno strumento scordato. Continua a vibrare sotto dita che non si sono accorte che tra poco le corde salteranno via, e di lui resterà soltanto un tonfo senza melodia.

Non chiude gli occhi, perché sarebbe perdere l'esplosione di una stella.

 

È bello come certi dolori struggenti. Come il suono delle loro pelli l'una contro l'altra, come i loro ansiti. È bello come tutto quello che vorrebbe e stringe fra le dita, e comunque non può avere. Un vaso di fiori in bilico su uno scaffale sbilenco.

Soltanto che è Michael, che si sente a pezzi. Ancora prima di raggiungere il fondo, ancora prima di schiantarsi.

Giù, ancora più giù.

Federico lo stringe così forte che è sicuro resteranno i segni. Sui fianchi, sul ventre, dritto in mezzo all'anima. Gli ha lasciato un pezzo di se stesso, e non riesce neanche più a respirare. Si morde la lingua per soffocare la voce.

Non vuole rompere quel silenzio. Ricaccia indietro un gemito, perché il respiro ormai l'ha perso sulla sua bocca.

Cade, Cade, Cade. Lo schianto non lo sente comunque arrivare.

_Amami._

IV

Lo sente sussurrare contro la sua bocca. Federico è perso sulla sua pelle, ma è un fulmine, è un brivido, è il vuoto improvviso e lui che si tira indietro sull'orlo del precipizio.

“Love me,”

Nasconde il viso sul suo collo, gli lascia un segno che è tutta la rabbia e la frustrazione di quelle due parole che avrebbe preferito non capire. Finge di non aver sentito, ed è la farsa più vigliacca della sua vita.

Sente i suoi sospiri, sente l'impazienza e la calma forzata delle loro carezze. Sente tutto, e lo sa. Lo sa.

La pelle di Michael è umida di sudore, tra i capelli note lievi di un profumo svanito.

Corre via dal bordo dell'abisso. Si nasconde dietro un bacio sulla clavicola, dietro un livido violaceo che fiorisce sotto i denti.

Ti voglio. Ma non mi vedi più, perché gli occhi li hai persi nel vuoto.

 

_Ti voglio._ _Guardami._

Michael è perso, la testa reclinata sulla federa del cuscino, ricci scuri contro bianco sporco d'ombra. Stringe le labbra, e Federico scopre che gli manca la sua voce. Non è mai stato così silenzioso, con lui.

Non lo guarda. Anche con gli occhi spalancati, liquidi, brillanti. Non lo guarda, e ad un certo punto volta la testa da un lato quando un mezzo gemito riesce comunque a sfuggirgli dalle labbra.

Gli prende il mento fra le mani. Lo costringe a fissarlo negli occhi.

Abissi, mare in tempesta. Lo lascia andare quasi scottato quando si accorge che in quegli occhi c'è un vuoto che lo terrorizza.

Non vuole cadere.

 

**L'esprit de l'escalier**  
I

Aria pensante. Respiro spezzato.

Ha ancora il cuore che gli esplode nel petto. Dentro, una voragine che inghiotte anche il torpore che gli scivola sui muscoli, la pesantezza che sente incastrata nello stomaco.

C'è silenzio. Un silenzio surreale, d'aria pesante, di ore perdute. Michael respira lentamente e cerca di ignorare il calore del corpo a fianco al suo. Cerca di non guardarlo, perché comincia a far male davvero.

Si tira su lentamente. Occhi che annaspano nel buio, sudore ancora appiccicoso sulla pelle. Si passa una mano fra i capelli umidi, e li tira indietro. Non pensa a niente, e la testa gli esplode.

“Se vuoi farti una doccia, il bagno è in fondo al corridoio.”

La voce di Federico è roca contro la pelle. Un sussurro, come a spezzare il silenzio.

Se stringe le dita può sentire le schegge ferirgli le mani. Ringrazia Dio che gli sta dando le spalle, perché non riuscirebbe a guardarlo.

“È meglio che io vado via,”

“Perché?”

II

 

È la curiosità della colpa. È il nervo scoperto. È la consapevolezza che quella sensazione sbagliata intorno allo stomaco non era poi così immaginata. Federico gioca con l'aria confusa di chi finge di non sapere. Sta ingannando se stesso, ma alla fine il tempo per ripensarci lo toglierà al sonno di una notte passata da solo.

La schiena di Michael è graffiata. Linee rosse parallele, sulla scapola sinistra. Pallida nell'ombra, tesa da una risposta che non arriva.

_Perché?_

Federico si poggia allo schienale del letto. Lo fissa per qualche istante e aspetta, aspetta, aspetta, e le sue parole restano appena mormorate.

“Perché dovrei restare?”

Lo guarda sedersi sul bordo del letto, cercare i vestiti sparsi sul pavimento. Lo guarda e lo vede, e in realtà continua ad essere cieco.

Una vertigine che non si spiega.

III

“Cosa vuol dire 'perché dovrei restare'?”

Crack.

“Federico,”

“C'è qualche problema?”

Crack. Crack.

“Devo andare via.”

“Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?”

Crack. Crack. Crack. _Basta._

_Mi hai fatto a pezzi._

Si tira su lentamente, infila i pantaloni e non si volta. Non vuole. Non deve. Federico era un prurito da soddisfare. Adesso è un sogno che svanisce. È il terrore di un amore che l'ha prosciugato.

“Non pretendere che sia di più. Vado a casa, ora.”

Si infila la maglietta scura, un brivido lungo la schiena. Dallo scollo si intravede la linea tesa della clavicola, il segno violaceo che la bocca di Federico ci ha lasciato.

Vorrebbe grattarlo via con le unghie. Tra le mani, invece, solo la stoffa scura della giacca sgualcita.

 

VI

Lo guarda andare via senza parlare. Si porta dietro il suo profumo svanito, il sapore della sua pelle, i segni che gli ha lasciato addosso.

Federico capisce che la cosa non gli va giù quando lo vede scomparire dietro la prima rampa di scale. Sente i tonfi lievi dei suoi passi. Sente l'eco del portone che sbatte alle sue spalle. Sente anche qualcos'altro, ma forse è la testa che gli gira ancora un po'.

Ripensa a quel “Love me” che gli aveva sentito sfuggire dalle labbra. Che questa volta l'ha fatta grossa, l'ha capito quando l'ha visto andarsene senza voltarsi.

Di Michael tra le lenzuola, c'è sempre il calore di una promessa che non avrebbe potuto mantenere. Di una spiegazione che non ha mai saputo dare.

Di Michael ha ben presente le sensazioni che gli lascia sulla pelle. Che siano le stesse di mesi fa è preoccupante: che il sentirlo parlare con la voce atona di chi ormai non spera più gli abbia scavato un buco nell'anima, qualcosa a cui non vorrebbe pensare. Un tarlo sempre là, incastrato nel cervello.

Si accende una sigaretta sulla terrazza. Il cielo è nerissimo, il buio si spezza nella luce lieve di Milano.

_Perché dovrei restare?_

_Perché non voglio che tu te ne vada._

V

Qualche volta il tempo guarisce ogni ferita. Nelle pieghe del tempo, però, il sangue rappreso continua a fare male. Soprattutto se l'hai versato per una mezza bugia.

_Ci siamo fatti del male, perché non abbiamo mai capito come guardarci negli occhi._

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> Plus Ça Change: apatica accettazione dello stato delle cose. Nonostante possano apparire sul punto di cambiare o migliorare, sotto sotto le cose rimangono brutte come appaiono solitamente. Deriva da una famosa frase utilizzata in un articolo del giornalistia Alphonse Karr: “plus ça change, plus c’est la même chose”. Più cambia, più è la stessa cosa.
> 
> L'Appel du vide: il richiamo del vuoto. La bizzarra inclinazione di certe persone a fare cose apparentemente mortali o pericolose, nonostante ben consapevoli del rischio che corrono. Quando ti trovi sul bordo di un precipizio, l'appel du vide ti dice di saltare.
> 
> L'esprit de l'escalier: il momento dopo una discussione, quando qualcuno riesce finalmente a pensare ad una risposta perfetta fin troppo tardi, dopo che l'opportunità ormai è passata. Tradotto letteralmente significa “Ingegno della scala”, perché il pensiero arriva soltanto quando si sta già abbandonando la scena.


End file.
